


[Podfic] Stringplay by PrettyArbitrary

by ScienceofObsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I love you PA, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, hell yes the violin has its own character tag, it's perfection, straight up, violin porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Stringplay, a Johnlock fanfic by PrettyArbitrary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>John secretly plays fiddle. Sherlock and his violin seduce him into a threesome.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stringplay by PrettyArbitrary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stringplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251959) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



**Stringplay**  by **PrettyArbitrary**

[Sherlock BBC/Johnlock/straight up violin porn goodness]

Text [here](251959).

DL [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stringplay) on the archive

26:16, 12.1MB, mp3

Stick around for the reader's notes after!  _(par-tay!)_

I have loved this fic for ages and am so excited to have finally gotten good enough (read, roughly adequate in the most limited sense) with Garageband to be able to tackle the music insertion. Huge thank you to PA for her permission and encouragement! 


End file.
